It's Just A Stage
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: What happens when Charlie gets Bella an iPhone? Could she become obsessed with it? Maybe. Will it piss Edward off? Most likely. Will it cause lots of laughs? Heck yeah!


Yesterday, Charlie got Bella a phone so he'd be able to get in touch with her. Much to her dismay, it was the newest iPhone. He'd included unlimited everything, phone calls, text messages, and internet. She had refused at first, but stopped when she saw Charlie was willing to be as stubborn as her and refused to take it back. That night she'd seemed extremely uninterested in it, but I have been away hunting for a whole day, so perhaps she's had a change of heart.

"Unlikely Edward," Alice laughed. It's odd, I'm the mind reader but she always know what I'm thinking. "It's Bella we're talking about."

I chuckled. "You are right sister," I smiled. Of course, Bella wouldn't change her mind. She most likely wouldn't even use the phone for emergencies. "Though you'd never know," I muttered to myself before smiling at Alice. "Then again, you'd know wouldn't you?"

Alice nodded and tapped her head. "We'll see her tomorrow," she said. Alice looked back down at her bed. "Now which outfit is better?"

The next morning Bella parked next to us in her truck as usual. Not as usual, she stepped out with a white wire coming out of her hair and leading into her pocket. She smiled at us, "Hey. How was your trip?"

"We had fun love," I told her. "Emmett tortured a grizzly." Bella smiled at Emmett, who just grinned back. I tapped the wire. "What's with the head phones?"

Bella looked down, as if realizing for the first time she was wearing them. "Oh, it came with the iPhone. Besides, my mom had give me a gift card for it so I just bought some songs," she shrugged. "And they're called ear bugs Edward.

Emmett's laughter boomed through the parking lot, causing stares. "Yeah, grandpa. Get with it!" He laughed.

I frowned as Bella laughed with him. "Nice Em," she smiled.

During our morning classes, Bella was plying with her new phone. I'm not sure what she was doing, or why no teacher saw here, all I knew was that she kept tapping away. Her "ear bugs" were in her ears almost the whole time also. I was so surprised with her. I wasn't in her class before lunch, but I was sure she was still playing on it.

I sat at the lunch table with my family waiting for Bella to come. "I can't believe that she had a change of heart," I groaned. Why, my love? Why? Why must you become obsessed with technology?

Jasper chuckled at my reaction. "It's a phase, Edward," he said. "Alice has gone through it, Rose had been through it, and Emmett is still going through it. It happens." I sighed but nodded.

I looked up as I saw Bella approaching. She was still tip tapping on her phone. She had an apple in her mouth and a bottle of water under her arm. She didn't even look up as she sat in the chair next to me. We sat silent for a few minutes before I decided to speak.

"Put it away," I barely growled. This phone was really starting to annoy me now.

"You don't die of a broken heart... you only wish you did," Bella muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Sticks and stones may scar my skin but words slice through my soul within," she said another unrelated phrase.

"Bella?" I asked worried. Nothing is wrong with her, is there?

"Silence is golden, duct tape is silver," she chuckled.

"What is wrong with you!" I finally snapped, unable to help myself. Where was she getting this.

"Be insane... because well behaved girls never made history," she tried to explain.

"That makes no sense Bella dear," Alice chimed in.

She shrugged. "They aren't supposed to," she lifted up the phone and showed us an internet page. "Random quotes from history of the uncared for."

"Read more!" Emmett cheered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "These are stupid," she told Bella.

Bella smirked. "So you're saying I'm not cool?" She questioned. Where are you going with this love? Alice started laughing.

"Sure, you could say that," Rose shrugged.

Bella's smirk widened. "You say I'm not cool, but cool is another word for cold. If I'm not cold, I'm hot. But I know I'm hot, so thanks for embracing it," Bella laughed.

Rosalie cracked a smile as Emmett laughed. "Read more!" He cheered again.

Bella smiled and nodded.

-_When your are in jail a friend will bail you out, but a best friend will be sitting right next to you saying "dang, that was fun!"_

-_Boys are like trees, they take 50 years to grow up._

-_Light travels faster than sound. This is why some people appear bright until you hear them speak._

_-A friend will comfort you when he rejects you, but a best friend will go up to him and say "Its because your gay isn't it?"_

_-Amateurs built the ark. Professionals built the Titanic..._

That was only a few. She continued on throughout lunch, reading little quotes she'd found. I thought they were stupid, though everyone else found them amusing. Finally, lunch was over and still, for the rest of the day, Bella played on her phone. When I walked her to her truck I stopped her and pulled the head phones from her ears.

"Come over tonight love and stay the weekend, it's Friday after all," I kissed her forehead.

"Sure Edward," she said. "I'd love that." Her thumbs were fidgeting as if she wished she was still playing on the little phone. Bella then got in her car and drove away.

I went home with my family. "I'll bet you fifty bucks she's playing on that phone when she comes to our house," Emmett said to Jasper.

"I'll bet you a hundred that she ignores Edward all night," Jasper said back to him.

"I'll bet a thousand that she insults Rosalie on accident," Alice smirked. The two boys looked worried. "Come on, I can't see anything done on accident. Those decisions haven't been made yet."

Emmett and Jasper shrugged. "Your on!" They both said. The three of them shook hands on different bets they made with each other. I couldn't help but think what a long night this was going to be.

So far, Emmett won his bet. Bella came over playing on her phone. Jasper is close to winning his. She's ignored me for half the night. Alice hasn't even come close to winning, though. Bella hasn't look up from her phone long enough to insult anyone.

"When a girl is quiet, a million things are running through her mind," Bella said out of the blue.

Rosalie's head popped up. "Continue," she told my girlfriend.

A small hint of a smile came up on Bella's face as she read the rest of who knows what out loud. "When a girl is not arguing, she is thinking deeply. When a girl looks at you with her eyes full of question, she is wondering how long you will be around. When a girl answers 'I'm fine' after a few seconds, she is not fine at all. When a girl stares at you, she is wondering why you are lying. When a girl rests her head on your chest, she is wishing for you to be her's forever. When a girl wants to see you everyday, she wants to be pampered. When a girl says 'I love you' she means it. When a girl says 'I miss you' nobody could miss you more than that." Bella's smile at widened as she finished off the last bit.

She looked up to see Alice, Rosalie, and Esme smiling with her. "So true," they said at the same time.

Emmett looked to Carlisle, Jasper, and I with wide eyes. "Please tell me one of you wrote that down!" He said in a frantic.

Jasper chuckled as Carlisle tried not to smile. "Perfect memory Emmett," he said with a grin. I didn't laugh at that. This was just another thing that took Bella's attention away from me. I didn't like it at all.

Bella looked down at her phone, then back up. Her eyes went straight to Rosalie.

"You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?" She grinned.

Rosalie roll her eyes at Bella. "Another stupid quote?" She asked, turning back to her fashion magazine.

"No," Bella said. "Actually I found it on a profile on a site called fanfiction." She shrugged, not seeing it as important.

Alice frozen. When she came out of her vision she looked at us. "This is not going to be good," she muttered. Alice ran over and stole Bella's phone.

"Hey!" Bella yelled trying to take it back. "I like that phone!"

"No!" Alice throw the phone to the ground and stomped it with her heeled shoe. "I see a bad future if you look on that fanfiction thing again! I'll buy you a new phone and told Charlie you dropped the old one, paying him the difference." She smiled at Bella.

Bella just glared at her. "You really piss me off right now," she told her.

Alice shrugged. "No fanfiction, period." Alice walked away, but paused and turned to Bella. "Also, no Angry Birds, Bubble Shooter, iPods, text messaging, or other apps you can thing off." Looking please, Alice left, Jasper following after her.

Bella frowned and looked down at her twitting thumbs. And with that, Bella's phone was gone and her technology period was over. Or so I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Just something I did because I found some stupid quotes and got this idea. Review guys! Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
